Doanya
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Tangkupkan tanganmu dan minta lah, Mustang…


**Do'anya**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : Tangkupkan tanganmu dan minta lah, Mustang….

* * *

><p>Ia menunggu di ruangan kelabu, di atas sebuah kursi berkaki besi-berkarat-berbunyi jelek namun seirama dengan hentak ujung sepatu bot militernya (yang memberi bunyi bass yang dalam, sementara si kursi dengan cempreng yang sopran… itu pikirnya yang buta nada). Di kemeja putihnya tercetak jejak keringat sama lebar dengan punggungnya, karena 20 menit lalu ia berhasil sampai di tempat itu dengan <em>berlari<em> dari jawatan barunya di lantai ke-3 gedung kemiliteran Central, yang dirasanya sangat tidak konvensional sekarang. Tidak. Ia merasa pilihannya untuk berlari sejauh 3 setengah kilo ke rumah sakit itu juga hal yang bodoh, tidak rasional, tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai mayor jendral walau baru berumur 3 hari.

"Tenang, Mustang. Tenang…" sugestinya pada diri sendiri. Jemarinya meremas satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya diterbangkan ke kepala dan menyisir rambut hitamnya, sama basah dan lengket dengan badannya.

Oh, iya. Kenapa tak ia coba saja saran dari si Jambul Kuning Havoc yang baru merdeka dari apa-itu-namanya terapi? Mulutnya langsung mengerucut tak setuju mengingat jam makan siang kala Havoc menceritakan hal itu. Apa, sih, namanya? Testimoni, ya, atas "keajaiban" yang ia dapatkan setelah hampir 2 tahun belajar berjalan lagi? Itu bualan. Ia takkan melakukannya.

Ia tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihadirkan kehadapannya, yang tidak nyata, tidak eksis. Di dalamnya termasuk hantu, sihir, dan yang seharusnya tidak ia masukkan dalam kategori ini : Tuhan.

Pertumbuhannya tidak didukung oleh orangtua yang mengajarinya menangkupkan tangan dan mengucapkan permohonan pada Sesuatu, atau bernyanyi di gereja tiap minggu pagi. Jangan salahkan ibunya yang menjadi "Ibu" dari wanita-wanita teman minum om-om borjuis di bar milik beliau, karena ia masih lebih menghormati wanita gemuk pengisap tembakau itu ketimbang Yang Maha Esa, termasuk daripada atasannya di kemiliteran.

(lagi-lagi ia mengkategorikan-Nya pada kondisi yang rendah di matanya. Mustang, kau berdosa)

Bukankah api yang muncul dari tangannya adalah sesuatu yang bersifat gaib? Jika orang menyebut alkimia merupakan bagian dari sihir, ia adalah orang yang akan melempar botol pada orang itu dan berteriak, "Sihir itu bagian dari alkimia_, Bodoh_!".

Ia begitu persisten dengan pendapatnya.

Tapi sampai kapan? Bukankah segala sesuatunya memiliki akhir? Melihat pada ketidakpercayaan Mustang tentang Dia Yang Kuasa; mungkin saja hal itu akan bertahan bersamaan umurnya yang entah masih berapa lama lagi. Yah, dia telah meninggalkan-Nya selama kurang lebih 30 tahun…Bukan aneh, 'kan, kalau hal itu akan berlanjut dan semakin menancapkan akarnya dalam tubuhnya yang menua?

_ITU_ yang ia pikirkan ketika jeritan kekasih hatinya bergaung di lorong tempat ia menunggu.

Jemarinya kini mengais ketenangan satu sama lain, meninggalkan bekas memerah yang segera hilang dan timbul lagi setelah…_lagi_, ia mengaisnya. Ia berputar sambil menghentakkan sepatunya (yang dinamainya _'solo karir sang bot'_) dalam trek ilusi yang putarannya semakin cepat, semakin gila, dan mengucurkan keringat dinginnya. Takut, ia takut. Ia selalu takut jika ia berada dalam posisi tak tahu; tapi yang satu ini jelas tak akan pernah ia mengerti kecuali ia mati dan (menurut kepercayaan Xing, karena ia _juga _tidak percaya ini) reinkarnasi jadi perempuan dengan rok dan dada.

Tapi ia tahu, ia paham bahwa kekasihnya yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak seharusnya, atau sangat terlambat, untuk mengalami ini, sehingga keadaannya lebih berbahaya dan menakutkan…bagi wanita itu dan 'dia'. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menyadari ketakutan itu lebih cepat, sih? Dengan begitu ia akan mendiskusikannya dengan sang kekasih…sekaligus meminta maaf untuk hari ia akan merasa begitu sakit, menjerit horor dan mencabik seprai—seperti hari ini.

Dan jeritan horor itu kembali menegangkan urat-urat jantungnya.

Semakin lemah.

Hilang.

Ia gemetar di atas kakinya.

Menatap pintu di hadapannya yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung dibuka.

Pandangan lurus kedepan.

Dan secara perlahan tangannya mengayun, mengangkat segaris dengan dada bidangnya.

Waktu yang menjadi akhir dari kekeraskepalaannya datang. Lebih cepat dari yang disangka.

Betapa sebuah peristiwa yang menyangkut Mata Elang tersayangnya bisa menggoyahkan, menggilas kokoh pendiriannya jadi abu begitu saja.

Inilah hari saat Mustang berdoa untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kurang lebih 30 tahun meninggalkan-Nya.

_Aku tidak mengenal-Mu siapa._

_Tapi aku mendengar bahwa kau bisa mengabulkan apa saja. APA SAJA, yang di minta._

_Karena itu, aku meminta kepada-Mu._

_Jangan panggil dia ke tempat yang biasa disebut 'sisi-Mu'._

_Jangan panggil dia sebesar apapun kau menyayanginya._

_Ada aku yang mencintainya di sini. Menunggunya dan dia._

_Jangan bawa dia seperti Kau membawa Hughes._

_Atau aku akan membencimu, mengutuk-Mu sepanjang umurku._

_Sehingga, baiknya, Kau dengarkan saja permintaanku dan kabulkanlah._

"_Amen," seperi kata pastur di gereja yang bahkan tak pernah kudatangi._

_Oh, iya. Namaku Roy Mustang, jika Kau juga tak mengenalku._

…doa pertamanya adalah ancaman. Mustang, _kau sangat berdosa_.

Jeda 10 detik hingga ia bisa mendengar tanda-tanda kehadiran 'dia' yang ia tunggu memekak di udara secara perlahan dibarengi tawa ahli-ahli kesehatan berlumur darah kekasihnya yang mendadak terdengar kekeh kecil dan sesenggukannya. Ia sudah tidak berpikir etika dan tidak mau menunggu pintu yang tidak kunjung dibuka itu…dan menyeruak masuk dalam khidmat syukur mereka yang berada di dalam sana.

Di tangan dokter setengah baya—oh, ia _melupakan_ umurnya sendiri—berkacamata yang tersenyum pada tingkahnya, kehidupan kecil yang masih berlumur darah itu menangis diterpa suasana dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Akan diberi nama siapa dia, 'Ayah'?" ucap perawat yang mengoperkan replika kecilnya ke dalam gendongannya. "Harus nama lelaki yang gagah seperti Anda."

"Maes saja. Itu nama paling gagah dan paling setia yang pernah kukenal." Ia mengecup Maesnya tertidur sebelum mengecup kekasihnya, _ibu _dari Maesnya. "Terima kasih. Aku berjanji takkan 'mengulangi' ini," katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"…_mungkin_. Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah, Mayjen Mustang. Itu bukan menjadi soal. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mengabulkan doamu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau _aku_ berdoa?"

Mata Elangnya tersenyum manis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia mengecupnya lagi.

_Baiklah, Tuhan, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya._

_Terima kasih._


End file.
